


A Boy and His Dog

by eerian_sadow



Series: Companion Animals [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, puppy, robots adopting puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Rodimus Prime is a busy mech, but sometimes he can still find time to do favors for a friend. This one turns out to be GREAT.
Relationships: Daniel Witwicky & Rodimus Prime
Series: Companion Animals [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144685
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	A Boy and His Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



“Please, Roddy?” Daniel turned pleading eyes up at him in the way only a ten year old human could. “Pleeeeeeeeease?”

Rodimus sighed. “Danno, you know I don’t have time to do that kind of stuff like I used to.”

“But it’ll only be for like an hour, promise! Please? My teacher promised the shelter an Autobot, and Arcee, Springer _and_ Kup already said no.”

Rodimus sighed again. “And Grimlock will probably just scare the animals. Fine, but only one hour. Ultra Magnus and I have to be on that conference call with the EDC in the afternoon.”

“Thanks, Roddy, you’re a life saver!” Daniel flung himself at Rodimus’ foot, squeezing it in as much of a hug as he could manage.

Rodimus Prime just hoped he wouldn’t regret agreeing to help with this fundraiser. 

-_-_-_-

“Thank you again, for agreeing to help, Prime.” The shelter administrator led him to a photography set up, where he might fit if he sat down and slouched just a little. “We were honestly expecting someone smaller, so we didn’t have time to change things before you arrived. I hope you don’t mind taking photos with our patrons in here.”

“As long as your photographer is creative, it should be fine.” Rodimus moved carefully around the lights. “We may have to move these a bit, though.”

“I thought of that, too. John will be in soon to help with that.” Excited barking interrupted the administrator and she frowned. “Oh, not again! Not today!”

“What’s wrong?”

“Our resident escape artist is loose again.” She shook her head. “Please excuse me, I have to go round him up before the other guests begin arriving.”

“No problem. I’ll just wait for John.” 

“Thank you!” The human looked relieved as she dashed out the door in search of the escaped puppy. 

The barking tapered off as he waited, before finally falling silent. Rodimus had a moment to be glad that they had found the puppy before anything went wrong.

Then a small, very small, golden-brown head poked through the door. The puppy’s nose was turned up so that he could sniff the air and he walked slowly into the room as he followed whatever he was smelling. After a few moments, he caught sight of Rodimus and stared for a long moment.

“Hey there, little guy. I don’t think you’re supposed to be here.”

The puppy barked and starting wagging his tail. Then he dashed across the room excitedly and attempted to climb up Rodimus’ foot.

“Woah, hey, careful there!” Quickly, he scooped the small animal up into his hands and curled him protectively against his chest. “I’m a lot harder than you think I am. Don’t want you to get hurt.”

The puppy barked again and stood on his hind legs so that he could plant his paws against the Autobot’s chest. Rodimus couldn’t help but smile as the animal wagged his tail again, obviously excited. Carefully, he moved one hand so that the could pet the puppy with his thumb.

He didn’t know how long he stood there, petting the puppy while he barked and wagged his tail happily, but even the click of an unexpected camera shutter didn’t bother him when he heard it. Rodimus just glanced away from the puppy for a moment with a smile. “You must be John.”

“Yeah. And I see you’ve met Harry. Hope you don’t mind the picture, it was too cute to pass up.”

“No, I don’t mind at all.” The smile was still on his face as he started to lower his hand, carefully, so that he could hand off the puppy. “At least, not as long as I can have a copy of the print.”

-_-_-_-

A few weeks after the fundraiser, Daniel ran into his office, clutching some paper and grinning brightly. “Rodimus, look! You’re on the cover of the calendar!”

Obligingly, the Autobot looked down at the calendar the human was holding out. His face was on the cover, being licked by an excited Harry. He smiled as he remembered how reluctant the puppy had been to leave his side. “So I am. I thought they’d put that on one of the pages inside, though.”

“No, they used a different one for that, look.” Daniel flipped to the interior and stopped in the middle before holding the calendar back up. “See, you’re on July.”

That was the picture John had snapped of him staring adoringly down at Harry and petting the puppy so very carefully with one finger. Rodimus felt his smile widen. “That’s a really great choice.”

And it was. He had the same picture in a frame on his desk.

“Hey, Danno, are you free this afternoon?” He hoped the human was. His friend would probably get a kick out the request he was about to make.

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, they had to get special permission to adopt to me, being a machine and all, but the shelter called earlier and they’re ready for me to come pick up Harry and bring him home. I though you might like to come with me.”

Daniel’s eyes went wide. “You’re getting a dog?!”

“I am. And it’s all your fault.”

“That’s okay." The human beamed at him. "Can we go get him right now?”

He shouldn’t. He had a meeting with Ultra Magnus in an hour, and another one with EDC command not long after that. But it was Saturday and the shelter was already making special provisions for him to be open at all today. “Yeah, let’s go now.”

Hopefully, his new puppy liked the other Autobots at least half as much as Harry liked him.


End file.
